Alchemist des Caraïbes
by Kazu23
Summary: Quand les persos de FullMetal alchemist tournent un film ça donne quoi?Ma première fic! Reviews please
1. Chapter 1: Explication et tronçonneuse

**Chapitre 1 : Explications et tronçonneuse**

**Auteur** : Yo

**Envy** : Sa y est voilà la folle…

**Auteur **: Mezzant, Envyyy !!

**Lust** : Envy, laisse parler la dame…

**Auteur** : Donc, Si je vous aie convier ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que… (_Roulement de tambour) _Je veux faire un film !!!_Petite étoile violette_

**Tous** : …

**Auteur** : Mais, qui dit film dit acteur, qui dit acteur dit personne, qui dit personne diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit Audition ! Voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici.

**Kimblee** : Si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas comment marche une caméra…

**Auteur** : Vous êtes tous mezzzzzzzzant !!!

**Edward** : il s'appelle comment ton film ?

**Auteur **: Alchimiste des caraïbes !!!

**Alphonse** : C'est cool votre titre.

**Auteur** : Mercii

Edward : Al, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi,,,

L'auteur sort une tronceneuse.

Edward : Argh,J'ai rien dit, pardon , pardon

**Roy** : Et les rôles ?

**Auteur** : Hé bien, nous allons entrer dans la phase la plus intéressante…LA RéPARTISION DES ROLES !!_Pose de winner_

**Tous** : Youpee…

**Auteur** : Donc j'ai pensé que la personne qui serait Elisabeth Swann, serait… Kimblee !!

**Kimblee **: Minute, à moins que je ne trompe lourdement Elisabeth, c'est une femme non ?

**Auteur **: C'est exact, vu que tu as les cheveux longs…

**Kimblee** (_En frappant dans ses mains) : _Je ne porterais jamais de robe.

Kimblee court après l'auteur en lui criant qu'il va l'exposer…

**Greed **: Mon Kimblichou en robe youpiii

Pour finir, c'est Greed qui se retrouve etalé sur les murs.…

Quelque coup de serpière plus tard…

**Auteur** : Hum, ensuite., dans le rôle de William Turner le forgeron… Roy !

**Edward** : En forgeron, ha, ha, ha trop moche.(Auteur : Désolé pour les fans de Turner…T.T)

**Auteur** : S'il vous plait, pas de moquerie sur les rôles , y'a des fans qui lisent.

**Edward **: Rien à foutre, les forgerons sont tous des **Biiiippp.**

**Roy** : Un problème FullMetal ?

**Edward** : QUI TU TRAITES DE NABOTS PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN POIS CHICHE ??

**Alphonse** : Du calme Frangin …

**Auteur** : Continuons… Le Commodore Norrinton… Archer…

**Archer** : …

**Auteur **: Jack Sparrow… Greed !!

**Greed**: Capitaine Jack Sparrow…

**Auteur**: Captaine jack Sparrow pardon…

**Greed**: Je t'en prie mon ange…

**Auteur**: Heu…Greed?

**Greed**: Oui, mon ange.

**Auteur**: Je suis contente que tu t'investisses mais, arrête de m'appeler mon ange…

**Greed** : Daccord…Mon…madame…

**Auteur **: Hum… Le capitaine Barbossa vu que c'est le grand méchant de l'histoire est attribué à…King Bradley.

**Bradley **: Sa tombe bien j'adore les pommes.

**Tous** : …

**Auteur** : Dans le rôle de Gibbs…Edward !

**Roy** : Dans le rôle d'un ivrogne, ce rôle te va à merveille FullMetal.

**Auteur** : Pour les autres…Vous serrez …figurants…

**Les autres** : Pfff, c'est pas juste…

**Auteur **: Bien, vu que tout le monde à reçu sa place, il faut juste que vous signé sa.

**Envy** : C'est quoi ?

**Auteur** : Oh, Trois fois rien, Y'a le contrat comme quoi vous vous engagez à être acteur et il y a aussi une decharge de responsabilité en cas d'accident.

**Edward **: Pouquoi,T'as trop peur qu'il y aie des mort ?

**Auteur** : Bah, vu qu'il y a des psycopathes sur le plateau…**_Regarde Kimblee_** On est jamais assez prudant…

**Envy** : C'est trop con, moi je me barre.

**Auteur **: Envy

**Envy** : Quoi, tu veux que je tue !?!

**Auteur** : Nan, mais si tu signe tu as le droit de tuer Hoenimenm

**Hohenheim** : Hé, c'est pas gentil ça…

**Envy** : Depuis, quand t'es la toi ???

**Hohenheim **: Moi ? mais je suis la depuis le début.

**Envy** : Elle est ou c'est feuille que je puisse la signée ???

**Auteur** : Ici

Envy apose avec joie une petite croix sur la feuille

**Envy** : Voilà, maintenant je vais le tuer

**Auteur **: Envy, Stoppp !!

**Envy : **C'est quoi le blèm ?!?!

**Auteur** : C'était une feinte…uh uh uh

**Envy **: Pardon ?!?!

**Auteur** : Tu aurais du lire ce que tu as signé…

**Envy** : Pourquoi ?

**Auteur** : Parce que je cite _«Je _m'engage à ne tuer personne pendant la réalisation »Donc, tu n'as pas le doit de tuer ton père…

**Envy **: Mais, c'est pas juste !!

**Auteur** : Hé, ouais dur dur la vie hein ?

**Envy** : Je vais te tuer !!

Envy se raproche dangereusement de l'auteur. Mais juste au dernier moment l'auteur brandit devant l'homonculus le contrat.

**Auteur **_avec des yeux de chibi_ T'as pas le droit de me tuer nananer. C'est écrit là.

**Envy** : Grrrrr.

**Auteur** : Voilà, on va pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape…


	2. Chapter 2: Essayage et dérapage

Chapitre 2 : Essayage et dérapage

**Auteur** : On va pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape qui estttttttt ????

**Edward** : Heu, la distribution des texte ?

**Auteur** : non.

**Alphonse** : La présentation avec l'équipe de tournage ?

t

**Auteur** : Nan. Allez, motivation !!! Personne d'autre n'a d'idée ?

**Edward** : Non, alors crache le morceau !!

**Auteur** : Vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisode. **_Tadam_**

Edward frappe l'auteur.

**Edward** : N'importe quoi !

**Auteur** : Aïeu, ça fait mal ! Bon, reprennons, j'en était ou déjà ?

**Edward** : A la prochaine étape…

**Auteur** : Ah oui, donc la prochaine étape esttttt L'essayagee !!!!!!!! Re-étoiles violettes

**Roy** : Les essayage de quoi ???

**Auteur** : Bah, des costumes idiot !

**Roy** : Ahhhh… Je suis pas idiot.

**Auteur** : **_Chuchote chuchote _**Sa ça reste à prouver…

**Roy** : Pardon ?

**Auteur** : Rien du tout voyons… Donc, vous-allez aller essayer vos costumes respectif. Les cabines d'esaayage se trouvent derrière cette porte. Vous trouverez, vos costumes avec votre nom dessus. Bien- sur vous n'allez pas y aller à 50, car on a que 2 cabine, alors vous y irez quand je vous appellerai. Quand, vous vous serez changer, vous revindrer ici. Des questions ?

**Tous** : Non…

**Auteur** : Parfait, alors je demanderai àààààà Edward et Roy d'aller se changer.

**Edward** : Quoi, pourquoi cest moi qui commmence???

**Auteur** : parce que c'est comme sa et pas autrement. Dêpeche on a pas toute la journée.

Edward va au cabine d'essayage en gromelent. 10 minutes, plus tard edward et roy resortent des cabines. Roy habillé en réplique parfait de Wiliam.( Auteur :On arrrète de baver les filles.) Et Edward est habilié en Gibbs, il a même la petite gourde de rum.XD

**Tous** : Waaa

**Auteur** : Excellent. Bien, les prochain Archer et Bradley s'il vous plait.

Les deux militaires disparurent derrièrent la porte.

**Edward** : Je me demande comment va être Archer avec sa peruque

**Roy** : Tu vas le savoir tout de suite FullMetal…

En effet, Bradley et Archer resortait de la pièce d'à coté. Archer était habillé en gouverneur et portait une longue peruque blanche. Bradley, quand à lui était habillé avec des habits mités de pirates et portait un énorme chapeau surmonté d'une plume.

**Auteur** : Parfait. Pour finir Greed et Kimblee !

**Greed** : Youpiii, on est ensemble c'est merveilleux tu trouves pas ?

**Kimblee** : Non.

**Greed **: Kiiiim, t'es méchant. Tu me brise le cœur.

**Kimblee** : Je m'en fous, et arrête de m'appeler Kim.

**Greed** : Maiiiiiis, choupi tu pas me faire ça. Rappelle toi nos folles nuit et… Paf

**Auteur** : C'est pas bientôt finit ta petite tirade ???

**Greed** : Mais…

**Auteur**: Allez metre vos costumes tout de suite!

**Greed** : Ok, ok keep cool

**Auteur**: Y'a pas de Keep Cool qui tiennent.Go to cabine !

Greed et Kimblee disparaissent derrière la porte des cabines.

**Auteur** : Hé bah on est pas sortit de l'aubèrge avec ces deux la….

**Roy** : Là je me dois de te donner raison….

**Auteur** : Merci, c'est sypathique.

Tiôus-à-coup un gros boom retentit.

**Voix lointaine de Kimblee** : Pervers !!!

**Voix lointaine de Greed** : Mais, Kimblichoupinou laisse toi faire !!

**Voix lointaine et eféminée de Kimblee** : Hiiiii, au secoure, Jack vous allez trop loin,Willllllll, venez à mon secours !!!

Tout les regards se tournent vers Will c'est à dire Roy, qui ne bouge pas.

**Auteur** : Hum…Roy

**Roy** : Oui ?

**Auteur** : En théorie tu es censé aller sauver Kimblee là…

**Roy** : Tiens, c'est vrai. Bah, tant pis ça en vaut pas la chandelle.

Tous version goutte derrière la tête.

**Voix lointaine d'une certaine Elisabéth **: Willll, à l'aide !!!

**Auteur** : Hum, c'est censé être la femme que tu aimes…

**Roy** : La femme ? Kyaaaa, Kimblee est en verité un travestit !!!!

L'auteur envoit un coup de poing dans la tête du pauvre Roy qui va faire cui cui dans le ciel.

**Envy** : Le Flame Alchemist s'en va vers d'autres cieuuuuuux.**(1)**

**Auteur** : Ah, mince on a oublié les deux psycopathes. Bon un volontaire pour aller les chercher.

**Tous** : …

**Auteur** : Wouaaa, pas tous en même temps s'il vous plait... Bon, il va falloir designer… Voyons… Une petite ampoule s'alume au dessus de la tête de l'auteur Je sais !

Tous le monde retint son souffle…

**Auteur** : La personne en question estttttttt…

La sueur commence é perler sur le frond des acteurs.

**Auteur** :Esttttttttt

Greed et Kimblee sortent Complétment décoiffer des Cabines…

**Auteur** : Esttttttt …personne… Hé c'est de l'anti-jeux ça. Y fallait pas sortir.

**Greed** : on y retourne si tu veux…

**Auteur **: Non, ça va aller je crois…

Donc, les rôles c'est O.K. Bien, bien. Maintenant on va aller chez quelqu'un que les filles aiment bien…

(**1**) Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas la télé, la petite phrase si dessus c'est ce que dit la Team roquet dans Pokémon…


End file.
